1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to testing optical lenses, and particularly to a computing device and precision testing method of an optical lens using the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
In image measuring process, an image capturing device is used to capture images of objects. If an optical lens of the image capturing device is imprecise, the images captured by the image capturing device are inaccurate, so that dimensions of the objects measured from the images are unreliable. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.